1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the design of a curl type sandwich automatic cutting device, especially to a device which may be used to cut a bread to form a material for a curl type sandwich.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional sandwich is made with bread slices, the outer crusts of which have been cut off, and then meat, butter, and vegetable salad are placed within a plurality of said bread slices, further, they are pressed together to form a sandwich.
However, in this kind of sandwich, in which the materials are placed between a plurality of bread slices, when bitten by the eater, the materials may possibly extend outward and drop out, thus dirtying the clothes of the eater, and meanwhile eater's mouth may be dirtied, the design of the conventional sandwich is not a proper design. By use of the new method and the curl type sandwich automatic cutting device of the present invention, these defects may be improved vastly.